medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Roks Reborn
The Japanese title for this episode is ドークスの奇跡 (Dorcus's Miracle) Synopsis Banjo attacks Ikki and Metabee at Miss Nae's warehouse in an effort to flush out the Mystery Medafighter and destroy Tyrelbeetle. Full Recap Eddie and Kam visit the video arcade where Banjo is getting another perfect score. Kam then hires Banjo to use Redrun to destroy Arc-Dash and Tyrelbettle. Banjo asks Kam why he doesn't do it himself, and Kam says that only Banjo can draw out Redrun's full potential. The scene shifts to a battle between Arc-Dash and Redrun. Redrun is easily defeating Arc-Dash. He manages to knock Arc-Dash from the roof tops, and Metabee manages to catch him as he's walking by. They allow Ginkai to get down and take Arc-Dash to Ms. Nae for repairs while Metabee battles Redrun. Redrun's power proves to be to much, so Metabee catches a ride on a train. While following Metabee, Ikki gets a ride from Ms. Nae. Ms. Nae realizes that the only thing capable of defeating Redrun is the Medaforce. Metabee tries using the Medaforce, but he fails because he hasn't used the Medaforce with his new parts. Redrun recieves 1 point of damage while Metabee collapses. At Ms. Nae's shop, she begins repairs on Arc-Dash with Zuru looking. Ginkai relates that Tyrelbeetle is next on Banjo's target list, and it causes Zuru to leave. Ms. Nae follows him and warns him the only way to defeat Redrun is with the Medaforce. Zuru doesn't think Roks can access the Medaforce, so Ms. Nae takes him to Dr. Aki. Dr. Aki examines Rok's medal, and finds out it is a rare medal, so Roks and Zuru begin practicing the Medaforce. When Roks can't access the Medaforce, Zuru begins asking Ikki questions about the Medaforce. Ikki answers his questions, and it causes Roks and Zuru to grow closer. That night Zuru reveals why he hates Kilobots. His father basically abandoned him to pursue a career at building the greatest Kilobots, and the only way he knows how to strike back at his father is by destroying Kilobots. The bond between Roks and Zuru again increases. The next day Ikki and Metabee head to Ms. Nae's shop to get a routine check up. Since her shops only open on weekends, she's got a big line of Medabots waiting when Banjo appears. He's decided to attack Ms. Nae's shop to see if he can draw out the Mystery Medafighter. Redrun and Metabee again battle, and Metabee begins to lose when Roks comes flying in in action mode. Banjo decides to lock Redrun on Roks because Mystery Medafighter stated he won't use Tyrelbettle unless redrun can defeat Roks. Zuru immediatly commands Roks to use the Medaforce. Roks doesn't fully succeed at accessing the Medaforce, and Metabee is forced to use laser cannon to save Roks. Ms. Nae also tries to stop Banjo, and while she does so Ikki gives the Mystery Medafighter a talk about the Medaforce. Roks successfully uses the Medaforce. While Roks is attacking, Ikki and Metabee decide to try the Medaforce as well. This time it works because they've practiced. Metabee joins his Medaforce attack on Redrun causing him to shut down. This also gives Banjo his first defeat. Roks and Zuru realize that their spirits are now one, and it causes Metabee to talk about how tiring the Medaforce can be, so Ikki teases him to get his energy back up. However, they now know that the Medaforce can and will hurt Kilobots. Category:Episodes Category:Medabots Spirits episodes